Christmas Lights
by VampriesAreCool
Summary: Severus finds Hermione sitting alone among the Christmas lights. Hermione finds Severus gives her a present that she will always remember. Post DH, EWE One Shot Oh and Snape lived.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm a little late with this but I didn't get the idea until the day before Christmas Eve. (Kinda like how my life goes) Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything you recognize though the idea of the valley of the lighted trees was something that I have no idea if it exist or not but thought it would be nice.

Merry (Belated) Christmas Every one Enjoy oh and comments make me smile and brighten my day.

Hermione gasped as she sat straight up in bed, looking around herself wildly before realizing it was a nightmare. She tried to calm her breathing as she walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked so much older than the last time she had spent Christmas here.

Was that really two years ago? Last year she spent her Christmas trying to reverse what she had done to her parents, and the one before that with Harry.

She threw her robe on as she made her way out of the room she was given when she returned to finish her last year, being twenty-one did have its advantages. Well that and being one of the few that returned to finish their seventh year, she made her way down to the great hall.

She sat at one of the tables just watching the lights on the trees that lined the room, she had always loved Christmas. It always seemed magical even in the muggle world, after the last two she needed something special this year. Though she doubted it was going to happen, she stayed at the school because she couldn't face being home alone and since things didn't work out with Ron she had nowhere else to go.

She was so intent on the lights on the trees that she never heard the footsteps coming up to her and jumped at the voice.

"Miss. Granger, it is after curfew."

Slowly she looked up at Professor Snape sighing before saying,

"I don't suppose you'd overlook it this once?"

Severus was going to say, 'I highly doubt that' but when he looked down at her he was struck by how haunted she looked. The next words out of his mouth surprised him,

"Something might be arranged." His words gained him the most shocked look he had ever seen on her face. "May I?" he asked sitting when she nodded.

Several minutes passed with neither of them saying anything, finally she asked.

"How do you keep the nightmares from ruling your life?"

"Who says they don't?" he asked.

"I see." She said quietly.

She lost all track of time they sat there, she never realized that she had been crying until she felt something pressed into her hand. Looking down she saw his hand, he was handing her a handkerchief. She took it wiping at her face before she looked over at saying,

"Sorry, I didn't even realize."

"I am aware." Severus wanted to ask more. "Miss. Granger, if I may why are you here?"

Hermione's eyes never left the lights on the trees as she said,

"I had a nightmare and knew I was not going to get back to sleep, it's Christmas Eve and I use to love sitting up watching the lights they always seemed to calm me before."

"I meant why are you not with your family for Christmas." He said.

Hermione sighed, she thought everyone knew by now what happen. But then again, Professor Snape had been in a coma until almost this time of year after the final battle and by that time her problems were old news.

"Two years ago this past July, I used the _Obliviate _charm on my parents. I gave them new identities and the idea to move to Australia and no clue that they had a daughter. After the war was over I found that my memory charm was very good, or maybe it was very bad. What I did to them cannot be reversed."

Severus listened to her talk in an almost monotone of someone who had given up. Finally he said,

"I'm sure the Weasley's…." he trailed off when she started shaking her head before saying.

"It's too strained since I broke things off with Ron."

"I see."

Silence descended once more, Severus finally looked over at her to see tears running down her face again. He finally reached out taking her hand in his, she never turned to look at him just kept her eyes on the lights.

Hermione felt her small hand in his much bigger one, she didn't turn to look at him. This was the best she could ever hope for from Severus Snape and she knew it. In all honesty this was the best present she had ever received and it would live in her memory for the rest of her life.

She wasn't some silly girl, she knew there was never going to be a way to approach him about her feelings for him. Even if she did she knew that he would never return them, she had played every scenario over in her mind and they all ended badly. No it was better to keep it to herself and hope that when school ended she could end her feelings for him as well.

Severus moved his hand intertwining their fingers together then rubbing his thumb along the inside of her wrist and palm. He knew to his very soul that this was all he would ever have from her, she was still his student. He knew from experience that professing his feelings for her would lead to nothing so there really was no point. No he would take this memory and when he was back in his rooms he would remove it so he could see it when he needed to be reminded that sometimes nice things happen. He was a foolish old man, but this one time he would allow himself this indulgence. A present to himself, it was after all that time of year.

After what felt like minutes but she knew to be hours she finally squeezed his hand before saying,

"I guess I should be going back."

"If you must." He said to her.

Hermione wasn't certain but she thought she heard regret in his voice, that couldn't be right though. Severus Snape didn't comfort students, and that was all she was. He would never see her as anything but a student. She stood before saying,

"Merry Christmas Severus." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek before she turned walking away.

Severus watched her stand up, then was surprised when she leaned over kissing his cheek. Could she see him a someone other than his past? Could she see him as someone other than the professor that threw barbs at her every chance he got? He stood not realizing what he was going to do until he was reaching for her arm, when she stopped turning toward him he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." He leaned down kissing her on the lips, at first he thought he made a mistake she didn't move at all. But then she fisted her hands in his robes pulling him closer, running her tongue along his bottom lip lightly allowing him to know that he could deepen the kiss if he'd like.

When he ran his tongue along her bottom lip she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His first taste of her was of mint and sweetness, she slid her tongue along his as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

When he finally pulled back he laid his forehead on hers saying,

"I'm sorry…"

Hermione pulled back from him before saying,

"Don't you dare apologize."

"It's wrong."

He saw the hurt pass across her face as she took a step back from him before she schooled her features saying,

"I should apologize then for I was the one that kissed you, I am sorry you regret it."

She was down the hall before Severus had time to form any kind of reply, he turned but didn't see her. He growled, yeah leave it to him to fuck it up. He turned going back to his rooms to come up with a way to have her at least explain what she meant by being sorry that he regretted it, nothing could be further from the truth.

Several hours later Severus had an idea about what to do for her, he obtained permission to leave along with her. He shook his head as he left the Headmistress's office, she seemed to be happy that he made the request.

He sent a note to Hermione asking her to meet him at the gates at sunset.

Hermione spent time that early morning berating herself for allowing even a small fraction of her feelings show. She knew better, now she was going to have to face him in class knowing that he could kiss like no one else she ever kissed and that he regretted kissing her.

When she received a note in the late morning asking her to meet him at sunset she almost tore it up then sent a reply to say not in the lifetime. Of course she didn't do that, instead she met him at the gates.

Severus looked up when he felt her coming down the path, once she was out of the gate he said.

"Miss. Granger, I would like to show you something." He held out his hand to her, hoping she would take it but not letting any emotion cross his face.

Hermione looked at his hand then back up at him, sighing she took his hand. He pulled her closer before apparating away.

When the world was right again he turned her, hearing her gasp he knew that he had made the right choice. In the small valley below them were hundreds of trees, all were twinkling with lights.

Severus took her hand leading her down a path to the entrance, as they walked among the trees she would stop and look at each of them.

There were trees that were lit with only one color, others were a multitude of colors. Some with fairy lights and others with candles.

Hermione never let go of his hand as they walked along the winding path, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She couldn't help stopping at every tree just to gaze at the dancing lights.

The lights are what drew her, and for reasons unknown to her because she never thought about it too hard, they calmed her.

When they reached the end of the path she stopped turning to her professor saying,

"That was beautiful, thank you."

He pulled her a little further down the path then over to the side so as not to be in the way of anyone else as there were still a few people out here on Christmas Eve. Finally he turned to her before saying as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't regret kissing you Hermione, I regret that you are still my student for another six months."

Hermione was shocked into silence, she never expected him say that. Every scenario that ran through her head was him telling her that she was nothing but a silly girl. She finally said,

"So if I asked you to dance with me at the graduation ball, you would accept?"

"Yes." He said.

"If we kissed after that dance, you wouldn't regret it?"

"No." he answered.

"Could you promise me something then?"

"I would depending on what it is." He said.

"Would you promise to dance with me at the graduation ball and kiss me when the dance is over."

He studied her face for a long moment, it was a promise of something more. Before he answered her he had a question of his own for her.

"Is this something that is going to be fleeting, something that once you leave on the train you would just retain a memory of?"

She knew what he was asking, she knew before he ever gave full voice to the question what her answer would be.

"No, but I don't want to say more until I know what you think about it."

"I'll tell you in June."

"Then so will I."

He knew that was the fairest thing to do, then she said.

"This is the best present anyone could have given me," when he started to shake his head she said, "I know you are not intending it to be such. But it will still live in my memory as what I thought would be the worse Christmas turning out to be the best one."

She grabbed his cloak in her hands pulling him toward her before saying,

"To give me something to look forward to in June."

When her lips met his he could do nothing but kiss her back, he still couldn't decide if this choice was a bad one or a good one. All he knew in the moment was that when her arms went around him and his around her pulling her closer, everything else in the world melted away and it was only her and him.

When she finally pulled back and he let her go he knew that she would be right back here in his arms in June.

Hermione smiled when she looked up at him before saying,

"In one hundred and sixty-two days I expect to do that again."

"I'll be counting down each and every one of those days." He said as he stepped away from her taking her hand in his so he could take them back to the school, he really would be counting the days down until he could kiss her again. For some reason he felt that his life would not be beginning for one hundred and sixty-two days, but it would be well worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I had thought I posted this already but going thought things today saw that I was mistaken. Sorry for the long wait. No betas were harmed with this story.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything you recognize, though if I did a few things would be a lot different.

Severus looked down at the parchment on his desk, he had made the calendar on Christmas day. It marked off the days until graduation, that was today. He sipped his coffee as he thought about what would happen tonight.

He made a promise, one he fully intended to keep. Once the ceremony was over she would no longer be his student.

He would never tell anyone but he had been looking forward to this day since she drew the promise from him. At times thinking about it drove him mad, others it gave him hope.

He wondered at times if she would hold him to that promise, just when he thought she had forgotten about it she would look at him in such a way that he knew the thought of this day was never far from her mind.

But first there was the ceremony in the courtyard, there were still several hours before the ball this evening and he was counting ever last second of them.

~~^~~SSHG~~^~~

Hermione was looking at the calendar she had been marking the days off on, today's date had been marked with a big circle with the words graduation day. Of course if one were to cast a spell on it they would see that it all so said dance with Severus.

No she had not forgotten the promise that she received from him, she had been waiting for months for this day. When they had the graduation practice last night she saw the looks that he had cast her way, if she was right he was anticipating this night as much as she was.

Of course first she had to make it through the day, and that meant the graduation ceremony in the courtyard. She stood going to shower before Ginny showed up to help her with her hair.

~~^~~SSHG~~^~~

The ceremony went quickly, as did the lunch after. Hermione sat at her dressing table, she was sure she wasn't this nervous before the Yule ball in her fourth year. The butterflies had taken up a permanent residence in her stomach, and she saw a slight shaking in her hands as she tried to put her earrings on.

Ginny came sweeping into the room with her dress, they had decided to get ready together.

Hermione dropped her earring for the fourth time,

"Damn it."

Ginny came over, she noticed Hermione's hands were shaking so she asked.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Hermione looked at Ginny though the mirror before finally deciding to tell her some of the truth.

"Someone made a promise to me at Christmas."

"And what was that to make you like this now?"

"Just of a dance and a kiss."

This grabbed Ginny's attention and she asked.

"Who?"

"You'll find out at the ball." She was not going to tell the girl, in truth she was worried that Ginny might try to talk her out of it and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"At the ball."

Hermione changed the subject and hoped that Ginny would forget she said anything.

~~^~~SSHG~~^~~

Severus had just finished hanging the last of the lights in the great hall when Minerva came up to him saying,

"This is beautiful Severus."

Severus heard the but in there and stood silently waiting for it, it wasn't long before she asked.

"Why though, you've always been adamant about not doing anything for these, to use your words, silly dances. What changed your mind?"

"A promise." Was all he said as he turned in a swirl of robes leaving to be ready for tonight.

~~^~~SSHG~~^~~

Severus took up a position by the entrance to the great hall, he wanted to see her.

He returned greetings in a short fashion, his mind only on one thing. The one thing that he had waited one hundred and sixty-two days for.

He had just finished speaking with Draco when he turned to see her, his breath stopped. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled away from her face and cascaded down her back in waves, her dress was a sleeveless, deep forest green reaching all the way to the floor and hugged her curves. She had a pair of fingerless black lace gloves on, that were trimmed in sliver, from beside him he heard Draco whistle low before saying,

"Who knew Granger hid such a great body."

Severus growled making Draco leave to enter the great hall.

Severus followed, she had said that she would ask him to dance so he would wait.

~~^~~SSHG~~^~~

Hermione walked into the hall, the first thing that caught her attention were all the lights. It brought all the memories of the walk through the trees at Christmas with Severus. There were lights of all different forms, some muggle and some magical in ever color imaginable. She stared at the scene before her in awe before someone behind her said. "Excuse me." Drawing her attention away from them.

Severus had seen her reaction when she came into the hall, it was more than he could have hoped for. Today was the first day in a very long time that he had done something for someone else, he felt rewarded by the look on her face when she saw all the lights hanging around the hall.

Severus was patient, and waited quietly for Hermione to come to him. He watched as she danced with all of her friends, and just as she started to make her way to him Draco stopped her asking her to dance. He knew she wouldn't turn him down, though he wanted to wring the young man's neck for making him wait longer.

Minerva pulled him into a conversation and he didn't notice Hermione had walked up to them until she said,

"Excuse me Professors." She waited until they looked at her then she focused on Severus asking, "Professor Snape, may I have this dance?"

Severus smirked before saying,

"Of course." Enjoying the shocked looks on his colleagues faces as he led Hermione to the dance floor. Once they were swaying to the music Hermione said,

"I think you enjoyed that way too much."

"Always keep them guessing."

When she was silent he said,

"I was wondering if you had forgotten?"

"Never, I've been looking forward to this day for months."

"As have I." he admitted. "Though I don't think your dunderheads approve."

Hermione turned her head to see a guarded expression on Harry's face, and Ron's face was so red it was almost purple. Ginny on the other hand had a look of disbelief on her face. She smiled at them before turning her attention back to Severus saying,

"Harry will deal with it, Ron is under the mistaken impression that I will forgive him for… dipping his wand in another."

Severus smirked before saying,

"He never knew what he had." He watched as she blushed before saying.

"I've been trying to tell him that I'm not interested in anyone that can't keep their pants zipped around other women."

"I suppose you told him like that?"

"Hell no, but I'm trying to be polite tonight."

He smiled at her, making her stomach flip. Yes she was sure she had made the right choice no matter what her friends might have to say about it.

"You are a beautiful sight to behold tonight." He said.

"As compared to all the other times?" she asked cheekily smirking at him. "Thank you. The lights, did you have a hand in it?"

"No, why would I ever help for a silly dance?"

"I see, well thank you for not doing such a thing."

Once dance seemed to melt into another, then another. Neither realizing how long they had been dancing. Finally he asked,

"And what of the other promise?"

She stopped, causing him to stop before she said seriously.

"I intend to fulfill that and much more."

She leaned into him then her lips were on his, he allowed her to have the lead in this venture and when he felt her tongue on his bottom lip he granted her access to deepen the kiss.

Hermione let everything around her go except Severus, it felt as if they were the only two people in the world at the moment. She didn't care she was so lost in the feeling of his tongue caressing hers, his arms pulling her tighter against him, the feeling of his hair in her fingers. When she gave a low moan he broke the kiss smiling at her.

Then she heard from behind her.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Severus felt Hermione tense and deflate all at the same time before she turned saying,

"Ronald, I am dancing what does it look like?"

"It looked more like you had _his_ tongue stuck down your throat."

"It is what single people do Ronald, hell you know better than anyone even people who are a couple kiss others."

"I told you that was a mistake, you and I belong together."

"And I told you that we didn't. I could use a drink."

"I have just the thing." Severus said leading her out of the hall toward the entrance.

"I'm sorry about Ron."

"I do have one question." Severus stopped turning to look at her, "Am I being used in some ploy to get back at him?"

"No, I was over Ronald a long time ago. About the time that he left Harry and I alone because of his pettiness. That was well over a year ago."

Severus nodded turning to continue to the gate. Once outside the gate he pulled her to him again kissing her, he had waited one hundred and sixty-two days for this he was not about to let one moment pass by them.

Once they parted again she asked,

"Where are we going?"

"My house." Was all he said, since she had made him promise he had spent all of his free time trying to get the house into some semblance of a home. Now he felt as if he could take her there and be proud of what he had.

She stepped into his arms a moment before he apperated them away.

AN: Reviews make me smile and brighten my day.


End file.
